Chance Encounter of 2 Great Detective
by Mistiekai
Summary: The story plot is from the Kindaichi x Conan game in 2009! "Behold as the great detective Conan and the grandson of famous detective; Kindaichi Hajime work together to solve mysteries of Twilight Island. The tragedy from 25 years ago once again risen and both of them will solve it all! Will Kindaichi realize the real identity of Conan when he works on the mysteries? Find out more!"
1. Intro to the new story

Hello guys this is my first fanfiction ever so nice to meet you all!

Well I can't say that this is my work lol XD

Do you guys know the game of crossover kindaichi and conan in 2009?

I realize that in 2015 the creators released an english sub version of it.

Maybe a few of you have played the game? But I know the game is not easy at all ( especially the mini games )

So for all of you who likes these 2 detectives, but haven't played the game, I'll make a written script version of it.

Okay before we start here's some disclaimer!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS and THE STORY PLOT! THE STORY PLOT IS MADE BY THE CREATORS OF THE CONAN KINDAICHI GAME IN 2009!** Which means I only own the writing skills

Enjoy reading guys! :D

DETECTIVE CONAN CHARACTERS:

Conan edogawa / Kudo Shinichi

Mouri Ran

Mouri Kogorou

Haibara Ai

Agasa Hakase

Ayumi

Mitsuhiko

Genta

KINDAICHI CASE FILES CHARACTERS:

Kindaichi Hajime

Miyuki Nanase

Kenmochi Isamu

Akechi Kogoro

OTHER CHARACTERS will be introduced on the story!

Stay tuned guys!

... LOADING

GAME START!

 **DETECTIVE CONAN AND KINDAICHI CASE FILES:**

 **CHANCE ENCOUNTER OF TWO GREAT DETECTIVES**


	2. Chapter 0: The calm before the tragedy

25 years ago on that day... This island... stopped in time

Revive.. time... The frozen era comes to an end, resuming time.

And then, the ticking of time once again echoes throughout.

Now... Let's experience that tragedy once more

The tragedy 25 years ago that befalls again...

 **LET'S START!**

 **THERE'S ONLY ONE TRUTH!**

 **THE MYSTERY IS ALL SOLVED!**

CHAPTER 0 :

 **Detective Conan POV**

" Whoo-hoo!"

" Blue ocean!Blue skies!" Genta shouted clearly excited

" Wow! It's feels great!" Ayumi added

" Yeah! It's very amazing!" Mitsuhiko follows too

" Yeah.. The ocean is very clear today. If we are lucky, we might see some dolphins!" Proffesor Agasa said adding the children happiness.

" Dolphins? Seriously?!"

" I wanna see dolphins!"

" They may be swimming around here somewhere! Let's all look!"

Not far from them, conan is watching them and shaking his head

" Geez... These guys are so hyper..." conan sighed deeply

" Ha... What about you? You look like you're enjoying yourself" Haibara said while smirking beside him

" Oh shut up you hag..."

" Sorry mister first-grader but I'm an eighteen years old teenage excuse me." Haibara sneered

" Hahaha! It's great that everyone seems to be having fun!" Agasa said laughing

" I think you guys are too laid-back... Aren't you all mistaking this for some kind of vacation?" Conan asked with a concerned face.

 _ **Right... This isn't just a simple vacation... A strange phenomenom is taking place on that island. To investigate it, we decided to visit Twilight island by ourselves.**_

FLASHBACK

-Several days earlier in Agasa's residence-

 **CONAN's POV**

" Twilight island ?"

" Yeah that's right. The tourist trap, twilight Island. I got some ferry tickets to there from one of my colleagues. Why don't we take advantage of the opportunity and take everyone?" Agasa said pleadingly.

"Well, can't say I'm too interested.." I said with a boring plain face. " Besides, how were you able to get those tickets exactly?" I asked.

" It's probably because of the strange phenomenon there..." Agasa said suddenly dead serious

" What is it? What's this strange phenomenon?"

" There's a case where tourists disappear from the island..."

" Disappear? So... what happened to those tourists?" _**Damn... This is interesting..**_ I thought

" They were fine. Several days later, they came back alive and well."

 _ **... or maybe not.**_ " Huh? How is that a strange phenomenon?" I asked disapointed

" The strange part starts here... Those people who disappeared saw a strange sight where they disappeared to... This is how they describe it...

 **It was the same Twilight Island but a different Twilight Island "**

" The same Twilight Island but a different Twilight Island...? Is this a riddle or what?"

" I dunno the specifics myself... But they really seem to have seen it. An identical islanf, 'the other Twilight Island'. Of course there is no other Twilight Island. So what could have been that they saw? " Agasa said making me even confused again

" The nonexsistent of theother Twilight Island huh..." I wondered while rubbing my chin

 _ **I think it worths to give a shot shall we?**_

" My friend that gave me the tickets really hates superstitions... That's why he gave us the ones he'd once bought for himself."

" Hmm... This is more interesting than I expected. If that's the case, it wouldn't hurt to go there and check out this strange phenomenon"

Suddenly... " A TOURIST SPOT IN SOUTH?! A STRANGE PHENOMENON?!"

 _ **Ohdear kamisama please not them...**_

" Are you really gonna go there?!" Kenta shouted

" Not fair! You're planning to go only both of you right!?" Ayumi pouted too.

" Please take us too!' Mitsuhiko begged

 _ **Curse my luck hahaha...**_

" Of course, since we have tickets for everyone!" Agasa Hakase said cheerfully

 _ **Oi oi hakase, you can't be serious now..**_

"ALL RIGHT!"

" Hey hey, stop deciding things on your own..."

 _ **But oh well... I think we can enjoy a bit too... But...**_

END OF FLASHBACK

PRESENT TIME

" We still aren't there yet? How long is this gonna take?" I sighed again

" Twlight Island is one of many islands southwest of Kyuushuu. The ferry that departs every two days is the sole means of entry. Oh, and the trip takes about three hours. That's what is written in this travel guidebook by the way." Haibara explained

" NO WAY! 3 hours?! That means we still have an hour! I'm gonna die of boredom" I grunted

" Do you hate ferries? Everyone else seems to be having fun though." Haibara teased

Meanwhile, the detective boys and prof. Agasa are having a great time finding a dolphin. And they found one, a pink dolphin! They all laughed and getting excited to have more fun in the Twilight Island. _**But hey guys don't forget our real objective geez...**_

" Seriously? Even hakase is in very high spirits..."  
 _ **Okay ignoring them.. The real problem is actually..**_

" Hmm! The salty air feels so fresh!" Ran said excited too

" Girls... will be waiting for me... at the beach.. BWAHAHA!" ( You can guess who said this right? Pfft XD )

 _ **Why do Ran and Uncle have to be here too..?**_

" I'm so sorry for tagging along with you hakase... Twilight Island's sake is famous so da couldn't miss this chance..." Ran said in an apologetic tone

" It's fine! With so many kids, more chaperones will be a big help!" Agasa answered

" That's right! Sashimi... Barbecue... BWAHAHAHA!" ( Seriously this guy... )

" Geez Dad.. You're embarrasing... *coughs* Anyway I'm excited! I wonder what kind Twilight Island is like? Conan-kun, what do you think?"

" Y-yeah.. Maybe it's a nice place.."  
" I think so too hehe.."

 _ **Ran looks... happy.. Well I guess these trips aren't bad every once in a while..**_

The long trip on the ferry continues. Everyone is having a great time. Ran is enjoying the view while wondering what kind of island twilight island is. Kogoro Mouri... Well as usual he's daydreaming about seafood, girls, and sake. Just nevermind him. Professor Agasa and the detective boys are having fun looking at dolphins.

" Hey Kudo-kun, I heard that before becoming a tourismresort, twilight island is actually a colliery island."

"A strange phenomenon occuring on a former colliery island.." I said while smirking in excitement

" I wonder... just what's going to happen on that island..."

Conan detective skills are starting to come to the surface. He explored and investigate things on the ferry deck, but nothing seemed to be interesting, so he decided to go inside the inner ferry to kill some time.

" Conan-kun, where are you going?" Ran asked

" Uh,.. Just to the restroom!" I answered, and ran off from there as quick as possible

At that very moment... Edogawa Conan, no, Kudo Shinichi passed by his fated rival.. or partners? (Find out more by reading this!) Kindaichi Hajime, grandson of Kindaichi Kosuke, the famous detective who solved thousands difficult mysteries. When they make eye contact, they noticed an amazing observing skills at each other eyes. But.. they were not sure what does that eyes mean back then...

" what..." I stopped running after passing by that young man.

" What's wrong Conan-kun? Why are you standing still there? Weren't you going to the restroom" Ran asked waking me up from my deep thoughts.

" oh yeah.. I'm about to go there.."

 _ **What was that? The eyes of that guy I just passed.. He wasn't keen-eyed, but it kinda bugs me.. Just from that moment our gaze met, I felt he was observing me. Eyes that wouldn't miss a thing, a supreme observer's. Nah... I must be overthinking.**_

 **KINDAICHI CASE FILES POV**

 **Kindaichi POV**

" ..."

" What's wrong Hajime-chan?" Miyuki asked

" Oh.. It's nothing.. There was just this strange kid" I said

" A strange kid? Oh wait Hajime-chan did you wash your hands after going to the restroom?"

"Geez Miyuki... Are you questioning my hygiene? Hey, you wanna check if I really washed them?" I asked with a sly grin

" Hajime-chan don't you da- Whoa!"

" Take that! Ha! Ha! *currently trying to smear some germs to Miyuki*"

" Please excuse me for disrupting your fun, but.. We need to discuss this..." Inspector Kenmochi sweatdropped

"Ah yes... *blushing* Uh, so what's going on? You invited us to tag along on such short notice. By the way Hajime-chan, knowing you, there must be a reason for inviting us.. Will you tell us?"

" I agree with Nanase-san... I haven't heard from you quite long.. And then you suddenly call 'heya uncle! Let's go to the south!'"

" Ahaha sorry uncle!"

" Well I can't be complaining since I am already aboard the ferry, but what's the reason behind all of this?"

" Miyuki, do you remember a girl named Toba Misa perchance?

" Toba Misa...? Oh Misa-chan! She was our classmate in junior high."

" Yup that's her. After graduation, she moved back to her hometown. I received a letter from her not long ago." I said while rubbing my pocket jacket to find the letter

" A letter?"

" Yup, here you go."

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Kindaichi Hajime,_

 _Are you surprised to see this letter?_

 _Do you even remember me?_

 _I was a classmate of yours in junior high. My name is Toba Misa_

 _I apologize for sending such a sudden letter._

 _It's just that I've heard about how you solved countless cases now,_

 _And I really just couldn't wait any longer.._

 _The truth is, I have a favor to ask of you.._

 _I'm currently residing in my mother's hometown of Twilight Island._

 _On this island, a very horrifying case is about to happen!_

 _I can't go over the details right now, but please help!_

 _Please save my island from this case!_

 _Enclosed are ferryboat tickets._

 _I'll wait for you by the dock and will explain everything then._

 _Thank you very much,_

 _Toba Misa_

* * *

" A horrifying case.. Huh?" Kenmochi Ossan wondered

" Yeah.. it's a bit abnormal.. That's why I wanted you to be here, in case something happen"

" You know.. It's not like I have free time now.. Imagine my scoldings by superintendent Akechi. Kindaichi, you are indebted to me"

( I'm gonna just call him Akechi-san like seriously writing superintendent takes a lot of time lool )

" Look who's talking. How much do you think you owe me?" I pouted childishly

" I wonder if Misa-chan's all right.. I'm worried" Miyuki said

" She's fine! I'll solve the case in a jiffy! And then.. Afterwards, we can enjoy ourselves on the island! Misa~ If I remember correctly, she was really cute ehehe~~" I said half-drooling of excitement

" Hajime-chan seriously!?"

Edogawa Conan.. Kindaichi Hajime..

Two detectives with separate reasons for heading the same island; Twilight Island. At that time on the boat, neither of the two realized that fate had brought them together. However at this point, little did they know.. That this island held for them a most horrifying case.. nor did they expect to become involved in it...

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

HELLO!

I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

I really wanted to make a dramatic scence when both of the pass by..

Sorry if I failed to made that part..

Btw, I actually made a lot of humor on this fic, because the video game is full of texts

I also re-made a few parts and added a few prologue so I hope you guys liked it!

Read, review, and chapter 2 will be realease soon enough!

Note:

" ..." – Normal speech

 _ **This text means the characters's thoughts**_

This text means important details

 _This texts are meant for letter, quiz, notices_

( ... ) – Admin's speech or comment

Hakase= professor

Ossan= uncle/ old man


	3. Chapter 1: Tragedy, again

Chapter 1 : Tragedy, again

 **DETECTIVE CONAN POV**

After 3 hours trip on the ferry, they finally reached their destination

...

" Wow! So this is Twilight Island!" Ran said while streching both of her arms enjoying fresh air

" Isn't this a great place, Conan-kun? It's very heartwarming!" Ran continued facing Conan

" Yeah, you're right Ran-nee-chan!" Conan said cheerly

" All right then, let's relax and have fun!" Ran shouted in such joyful tone

 _ **Huh.. Ran is laughing like a child... But she's right..**_

 _ **I was wondering how it'd be, but it's not bad at all**_

 _ **I wonder if... The professor's right about a phenomenon occuring here..**_

" Hey Conan-kun.. You guys are helping the professor with the investigation right?" Ran asked

" Y-yeah.. That's what we were planning to do..." _**But . . .**_

...

"We're here! Where should we go first?!" Genta asked

"Yes! Where shall we go?!" Mitsuhiko added

" The ocean, of course! I bet the sand is very pretty too!" Ayumi answered

" They all seem to have forgotten about the investigation" Haibara said to Conan

" Haha... Looks that way..." Conan said sweatdropped at the kids actions

" Hey kids, let's settle down at the inn first!" Agasa said calming them down

" Urgh, this is why kids are such a hassle.." Kogoro sighed ( Actually you're an even bigger hassle for Conan duh XD )

" Listen you kids, save fun for later! Twilight Island's sake... I will try this famous, delicious sake! Heh heh heh, tonight's is gonna be a good night~" Kogoro singed happily

" Hey, hey... He's no different from the kids too..." Conan said sarcasticly

" All right, well let's head towards the inn! Ready everyone?" Agasa asked while picking up his own stuffs

" Yesssss!~~" cheered the kids

" Oh geez this is almost like a field trip.." Conan said while following the others to the inn, Tachibana inn

...

 **KINDAICHI CASE FILES POV**

At the ferry port...

...

" All right we're here! Woah this place is better than I thought!" Kindaichi exclaimed

" yeah.. seems like a nice and wonderful place! Twilight Island sounds so scary so I was worried." Miyuki added

" This is definitely an unknown and underrrated vacation paradise!" Kenmochi said

" Hm.. paradise.. That's sounds very amazing.. The two reunited there and.. ohoho! WAIT FOR ME MISA! Heh heh heh.." Kindaichi said totally lost it

" Goodness Hajime-chan! You & you're perverted look again! Don't forget why we're here. We didn't come to play!" Miyuki scolded

" Yeah don't worry, I haven't forget the stuff we must do now..For me, solving any case is a piece of cake! And then I'll get to have lots of 'fun' afterwards.. Heh heh~"

" Hajime-chan snap out from it geez!"

 **Kindaichi POV**

" Okay okay you two! That's enough! So Kindaichi, where's Misa?" Ossan asked while looking around

" Hajime-chan.. I don't see her here..." Miyuki said

" In the letter she said she would come pick us up.. Maybe, since it;s beem so long, she's just too shy to come out?!"

" Your deductions are usually good, but not this time.." Ossan said shaking his head

" Whaa... Are you implying that Misa will ignore me?"

" Well done! Or maybe that letter was to make fun for you too?" Ossan asked grinning like an idiot

" No.. I don't think so.. Would she send us ferry tickets just for that? And that letter.. It didn't sound like she was joking..." I said seriously

" I agree.. ' A horrifying case is about to happen' Those words bug me..." Miyuki said

" Regardless... We have to hear Misa's story first..." Ossan suggested

" Well, I guess we should go and surprise her? With the adress on the letter, we can go right to her house! Let's go!" I said

" Oh wait Hajime-chan!" Miyuki voice stopped me on the track.

" What is it Miyuki?"

" Before going, I want you to look at something.."

" What is it that you want me to see?" I asked full of curiosity

" Earlier on the ferry, I found a badge... It's written 'detective boys' on it." Miyuki said giving me the badge

" Detective boys? Some kids playing pretend must've dropped it. But this isn't bad... Guess I'll keep it for now." I said taking the badge from Miyuki's hand and placed it in my pocket.

" Hajime-chan! Are you really going to steal it!"

" C'mon.. don't make it sound so bad... We're just gonna take care of it. Okay let's go!" I said calmly and walked away

" Geez... This guy is impossible to deal with!" Miyuki said pissed off

 _ **Okay.. According to the adress on this letter, Misa lives on**_ _ **Twilight Island's Lane**_ _ **or something..**_

...

The kindaichi group immidiately departure to the Twilight Lane in order to find Misa's house... After a bit of walking, they finally reached there. At Twilight Lane..

" WoW! So many gift shops!" Miyuki said excited

" So this is Twilight Lane.. It's filled with shops for tourists.."

" So, where does Misa live?" Ossan asked me

" Uhm well from this adress..." I said while gazing at the shops around me " AH! Found it! It's that shop!" I said pointing to one of the small shops.

" Gift shop 'Fukado'" Ossan said out loud reading the sign

" Okay let's enter it! I bet Misa is gonna be surprised when she sees how manly am I!"

Inside Fukado's shop..

" Hello!" I called out loud but there's no answer.

" Excuse me, is anyone there?" I asked again but no respon at all

" Is no one here?" Miyuki asked me

" As peaceful as this island be... How could somebody leave their shop unattended?" Ossan said while I'm starting to lose my temper

" Helllooo? Anyone here? We're customers!" I said half-yelling... And thank the gods finally somebody answered

" Yes~ Yes~ I'm coming! Sorry to keep you waiting. What would you like to purchase?" said by a man using green T-shirt and green apron.. _**He looks kinda old. Well not as old as ossan hehe**_

" Well we're not actually going to 'buy' something.. ahaha.." I said

" Hmmm? You're not a customer?" the shop keeper asked confused

" Sorry.. Actually we came to ask you something.." Ossan said to him

" Ask me something? What is it?"

" Sir, you work here right?" I asked

" Yes, I'm the shop manager, Kawasaki Suguru. Nice to meet you." The shop manager introduced

" We're looking for someone. Her name is Toba Misa." I continued

" Toba Misa?! Misa-chan?! You guys know her?!" Suguru-san said in a very shock tone

" Yes. I'm her boyfriend, Kindaichi Hajime!" I said with 100% confidence ( Oh hell no kid XD )

" Boyfriend?!" Suguru-san said even more shocked than before

" SHUT UP Hajime-chan!" Miyuki scolded dragging me by the ear

" Ow ow ow ow!" I screamed in pain

" Sorry he's lying. We are her junior high classmate. I'm Nanase Miyuki, and ..." Miyuki said looking at Ossan

" ehem, my name is Kenmochi. I'm their chaperone. My apologies for causing you any trouble."

" We came to this island because we got a letter from Misa!" I said

" Oh really..." Suguru said looking a bit down

" So...Where's Misa? You know her right? You were calling her Misa-chan." I asked him

" Yeah... Misa-chan is living and working here..."

" Living here? Oh really?" Miyuki asked quite excited to see her friend

" Uncle could you call her here? Inform her that her lovely boyfriend finally arrived!" I said gleeful

" About that.. Misa-chan currently is not here..."

" Is she out shopping or something?" Miyuki asked

" No, she isn't.. To tell the truth, she ... disappeared" Suguru-san said with a sad face

" Disappeared? What do you mean by that?" I asked totally confused

...

A mysterious woman appeared from nowhere suddenly and said " She was 'spirited away' ... Misa-chan is spirited away..."

" W-wait Ryouko-chan! What are you telling the customers?!" Suguru-san yelled

" Did you say... spirited away?!" I said shocked

" Wait.. before that.. Who are you?" I asked the mysterious looking woman

" My name is Hamada Ryouko, I also work at this store, and as a co-worker of Misa's."

" She's like an older sis to Misa-chan" Suguru-san added

 _ **Hm... she is a pretty firm lady.. OH wait what the heck am I saying?!**_

" Ryouko-san... Would you explain the story for us? You said thaht Misa-chan is spirited away.. What does that mean?" I asked politely.

" Rumors have been swirling, about people being spirited away.." Ryouko explained

" At first, I thought it was just a bad rumor.." Suguru-san commented

" But when Misa-chan disappeared suddenly 3 days ago.." Ryouko continued

" So you thought she might be spirited away?" Kenmochi asked completing her statement

" Y-yes . . ."

" Could it be the horrifying case Misa wrote about in her letter was about people being 'spirited away'?" Miyuki asked totally concerned about Misa's condition

I was in deep shock and finally said " I couldn't believe that people can suddenly disappeared like that! But... I'm going to need to investigate... Since it's a fact that Misa has been gone for three days!" and Miyuki, Ossan immidiately agreed my idea

" Uhm... Are you going out to look for Misa-chan?" Ryouko asked

" Of course!" I answered

" But... we live on this island, and even we couldn't find her." Suguru-san said

" Don't worry, we'll be fine! May be hard to believe but Kenmochi-san is actually a police detective!" Miyuki chirped

" Nanase-kun... What do you mean by 'may be hard to believe'?" Ossan asked a bit taken back by those words

" You're a police detective? That's reasurring!" Suguru-san said finally with a happier tone

" And... Hajime-chan is perverted and kind of stupid, but he's actually the grandson of the famous detective Kindaichi Kosuke!" Miyuki said with a happy-innoncent-tone.

" Kindaichi Kosuke... The detective from Showa era!? Really?" Suguru-san said shocked again

" Miyuki... seriously.. the 'perverted and kind of stupid' part was really unnecessary" I said with a broken heart ( TTwTT )

" A police officer and a famous detective's grandson.. What a combo!" Suguru-san said happier than ever

" Kindaichi-kun... please find Misa-chan!" Ryouko begged

" Misa sent me the letter because she's relying on me. I must meet her expetations and find her!"

" I'm counting on you!"

" Leave it to me!"

...

The trio exited the shop and started to discuss their plan to find Misa.

" Hajime-chan, what are we going to do?"

" First, we should gather more on the disappearence."

" Time to questioning then.. Let's start from this place."

A few moments later, they found a typical tourists and asked them about the spirited away rumor, but they have no idea about it. The funny thing is.. when they questioned a couple.. The boy's name is isamu and his girlfriend is very clingy to him yelling with love " Isamu-chan!" which makes our lovely inspector almost lose his dignity and decided to run away from them ( Note: Kenmochi Isamu )

But before he run away, the other isamu stopped them in track. Kindaichi asked them if they know anything, he answered that he discovered a great scoop. He said that the Coal Blue Restaurant is popular in the Twilight Island and said that Kindaichi should try and check it out. Kindaichi thanked them for the tiny info and they FINALLY leave them alone.

" Kindaichi, Nanase-kun... I beg you.. Please don't become like them" Ossan said with sympathy look

" Kenmochi-san please stop it!" Miyuki said blushing furiously

...

With no clues at all, they finally take their time to investigate around the Coal Blue resto

" So this is the restaurant above the sea, coal blue.. huh?" I said somehow enjoying the blue view

" What a fancy place!"

" Hmm? There's someone over there. Let's ask him about the spirited away rumors." Ossan said while pointing to a fisherman-looking guy

" Okay... Excuse me! Can we ask you something?" I asked to the fishermen

" Uh sure.. I don't mind, how can I help you?" He asked

" I was wondering if you know about the spirited away rumors..."

" Spirited away? Ah yes I heard something about that from my fishing group. But it's just a ghost story right? Some scums probably started the rumor to attract customers." He said

 _ **From the way he talks.. I don't think he knows something helpful...**_

" .. But here's what I think. This is a great place! It doesn't need rumors to attract customers! The ocean here... is the best place to fish! So.." He continues

 _ **At this rate, we'll be stuck listening to his rants all day! Time to run!**_

" Yes~ Yes~ I see! You've been very helpful!" I said

" But I'm not done yet"

" Well, seeya later!" and with that the three of us run away.. to the Twilight's Lighthouse.

...

" Wow, this building is amazing!" Miyuki commented

" It looks kinda old.. It may be this island's symbol." I said

 _ **Time to investigate... But there's no one here.. So let's go to other places...**_

The three of them agreed to walk to the beach looking for more informations

" This place is quite a pretty seashore.." Ossan said

" Yeah.. When we find Misa, let's have a barbeque here!" I said

" Yup! Now let's start investigate!" Miyuki said and then suddenly a police officer sound alarmed us all

" Investigate?! Is there a case?! What happened?!" the police officer asked franticly

" Hmm... And you are?" Ossan asked

" I'm from the police substation here. Kumada Shigezou's the name! All of my homies on this island call me shige-san!" He said happily

( He looks old.. Older than kenmochi so.. using homies on a sentence is very modern for a grandpa XD )

 _ **All his homies? All righty then... Strange guy we have here.. But anyways I think this policeman must know something about the spirited away rumors. I'll try ask him**_

" Shige-san.. I have a few questions to ask you.."

" This island is like my backyard! Ask me anything you want!"

" Can you give details about this island?"

" Okay then. A long time ago, this island had a coal mine. And 25 years ago gold was discovered! It helped this place into a tourist resort!" he explained

" G-Gold?!"

" When Japan went into isolation during the Edo Period, the islands around here worked behind the shogunate's back. They traded with foreign countries in strict secrecy. The inhabitants didn't want the shogunate to take away their wealth. So, they hid their gold on a certain island... That's the legend." He finished the explanation

" That gold was discovered on this island? What an enviable story.." I said amazed

" The island was able to prosper thanks to that gold's discovery. The island's coal mine was closed down and demolished. Right now, there's a folk museum where the coal mine used to be"

" Folk museum?" I asked

" Many of the island's commemorative items are displayed there. If you want to know more, try to visit there then?" He suggested

" Okay! By the way, do you know anything about the tourist disappearence? Spirited away rumors?" I asked again

" Spirited away?! What?! You folks believe those silly rumors!? The youngsters here likely made that up for their own amusement! Don't believe them geez!" the police officer laughed

" Then.. How would you explain the disappearence of Toba Misa? The girl who worked on the gift shop?" Ossan asked

" Oh.. About her..." Shige-san stummered _**As I expected from ossan.. Right on the spot!**_

" Are you trying to say that she's part of the gang and pulling jokes with us?" ossan said again

" Well.. that's..." Even this police officer looks troubled now

" Misa-chan... She's.. not that kind of girl!" Miyuki said emotionally

" Wait.. you folks know her?" Shige-san asked

" Yes. We came here because she invited us. She sent me a letter and here's what written; ' A really horrifying case is about to happen on Twilight Island' That's why I think these rumors are not just a simple made up stories!" I answered

" I understand your feelings... Of course, I'm making every effort to find her. But.. while I understand your concern, please don't spread that. Such rumors can disrupt this island's peacefulness."

" ..." I immidiately become quite after hearing his statement...

" ... Well if you'll excuse me, I must get back patrolling! Good day!" He said in a cheerful tone again and leaves us.

" He's gone... and we don't get that much information." Miyuki said totally sad

" Well, I guess it can't be helped. What are we going to do now?" Ossan asked

" I wanted to know more about this island.." I said

" Do you want to visit the folk museum?" Miyuki asked me. Yup she's smart enough to guess me

" Okay let's go!"

...

At Twilight Folk Museum

" So this is the folk museum huh? A place which is a coal mine many years ago... I just can't imagine it in here" I said wondering

" Yeah... There's no traces left here. If it's a folk museum, they should've just left the coal mine. That way, they could've made it part of the exhibit" Miyuki said

" Then.. Let's check it out!"

... anddd the three of them enter the museum

" This is the exhibit hall? Neitherless everthing looks boring..." I grunted in vain

" Oh yeah I forgot that you don't like this kind of places.." Miyuki said laughing at my grunts

" It looks deserted... Are we the only ones here?" Ossan asked while observing the place.

" Tourists aren't interested in the island's history. Everyone is too busy relaxing and shopping duh!" I said

 _ **Okay then, time for investigation!**_

" Okay.. so the first display is the coal mine left overs stuffs.."

" Is this all of it? Considering this place supposed to be a coal mine it's so few... There's must be more that related to it.." Ossan said which I agreed

" The second display.. is all from after Twilight Island become a resort." Miyuki explained

" There seems to be nothing about Twilight Island before that unfortunately.." I said rubbing my head

" And this glass display, there are materials glorifying this island as a resort.." Miyuki said again hoping some nice respond

" But there isn't much on Twilight Island's history again.. What is this.. Something really bugs me.. Despite the fact that this island had a coal mine before.. There aren't many items relating to it displayed here." I said when a strange guy shouted shocking the heck out of me

" AH! You think so too?!"

" .. hUh?" I managed

" YO! 'ello 'ello!" the strange guy greeted me

 _ **The heck?! Who is this creep?!**_

" Uhmm okay then who are you?" I asked trying hard to stay composed

" Oh, sorry! Pardon my rudeness! But who are you trio? You have a strange looking faces.. You seem suspicious, I can totally smell it" He said while taking photos of us

" Excuse me... but what is your name?" Miyuki asked him again.

" Oho~ Did I scare you? Well, I can't blame you. In Japan people don't go up to random strangers and start a conversation with them. If a stranger suddenly appeared, you'd want their name! But I'm overseas a lot of time for work. I want you to know that this is one way of communicating!" he continued blabbering UNUSEFUL stuffs. ( If I am Kindaichi, I'm gonna slap him good )

" Hey, what're you babbling about? Just tell us your name!" Ossan asked strating to get impatient

" Oops sorry, that's a bad habit of mine.. I always ramble pointless stuff." He said grinning sheepishly ( IF YOU REALIZE THAT SHUT UP ARGH! *the writer is losing patient because of this guy she needs to write very very long pointless sentences* )

" But that's my act for is the thing I-" He almost started yammering around once again until Ossan snapped at him " OH WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT?! WE JUST ASKED YOUR NAME! ANSWER IT!"

" Pftt.. Shouldn't get him angry.. This guy is seriously scary when he's angry." I warned him with a smirk plastered my face

" ..."

" Uhm... I'm a freelancer writer, Sasayama Tooru"

" Gods finally! You should've just said that when we first asked." Ossan said exhaling his breath in relieve

" ... sorry."

" So, what did you want to say? You came up to us because you had something to tell us, right? Or not?" I asked

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Bad habit makes me blabbering nonsense stuffs-" he started

" .. Get down to business" Ossan glared at him with a ' I-will-kill-you' stare and the guy finally stops fooling around.

" ... *gulps in fear* Uh yes sir... Uhm.. You're investigating too aren't you? About the mysterious disappearence?" He asked making my ears perked up

" Eh?! How did you know?!" I asked

" I happened to overhear your conversation with the policeman. About the spirited away stuff?"

" And that's why you followed us?! What're you up to!? Suspicious guy.." Ossan said

" Whoa hold on! I can explain.." he said calming ossan nerves

" Are you also investigating this mysterious disappearence?" I asked again

" Yes! Because doesn't it sound intriguing for a story? A commotion about people being spirited away from paradise." He said cheerfully

" Well you got some strange taste kiddo.." Ossan compliment

" Oh come on don't say that.. I need to come up with juicy stories to earn my living...By the way.. who are you guys? You don't look like investigating simply out of curiosity." He asked us back

" Oh wait we haven't introduced ourselves yet? My name is Kindaichi Hajime, and this is.." I said as point my palm to Miyuki. " I'm Nanase Miyuki"

" I'm Kenmochi"

" You're right what you just said earlier. We aren't investigating this just for enjoyment. Our friend may be spirited away right now!"

" Your friend..? You don't mean... Toba Misa?"

" You know her?!" _**This guy is full of surprises**_

" Well.. I heard rumors that someone in this island was spirited away. I went to where she worked to collect data. But they rejected me! Haha! I wonder why!" he laughed

 _ **This guy.. you gotta be kiddin me.. with that look and way of talk.. ANYBODY will think you as a suspicious criminal..**_

" But wow! Who would've thought that you're her friends! Would you like to know some special information?" he said half-smirking

" What's so special about this info?" I Asked

" According to my investigations, this whole spirited away commotion.. is deeply connected to a case that occurred here in the past. The case is... 'the tragedy 25 years ago'!

" T-tragedy?!" I asked completely shocked

" Exactly. A tragedy rocked this place 25 years ago. That event is apparently connected to the spirited away event." He said dead serious

 _ **A tragedy 25 years ago? What is that all about?**_

" Sasayama-san, will you explain the story? What is this tragedy all about?"

" You're curious too? Huh who doesn't? Doesn't tragedy sounds omnious to you? But... I can't tell you!"

" What, why?!" I said a bit upset

" It's simple.. It's because.. I DON'T KNOW!"

" .. What the hell.. You don't know either?" I said with a feeling to punch this guy right on the face

" Ahaha.. What I know is when the gold was discovered here 25 years ago, a tragedy happens here. But it sounds fishy right? I wonder what tragedy happen here, and how does it related to spirited away? I want to probe into it but when I asked people, all they'd say was 'I've never heard about it'."

" That time, I was ready to give up.." He finished

" With the islanders themselves don't even know. We can't do much too." Ossan said

" But when I was asking people I did find out something! I feel like.. there's something in this museum."

" What something?"

" Something! Probably.."

" Oh okay so you're not sure.."

" Well don't underestimate me and my sixth sense! I- bla bla bla" he starts yammering again ( Actually he says something in bla bla bla but it's not important so I skipped it )

" Okay he never learns to shut up doesn't he? Now I'm starting to get mad." Oh great now Ossan is pissed off

" R-regardless.. It's true that this folk museum is suspicious. When I asked people about how the coal mine was before it became a museum, they suddenly fell silent. There must be some hidden goodies here. Don't you think so too?"

 _ **Yeah I'll admit this guy is totally right..**_

" This island is supposed to be a mining place but there's a very few items related to it. It's as their trying to hid the past.."

" True... But, why are you telling this?" I asked bluntly.

" That's my goal! In exchange for what I've given you, if you find out anything.. I want you to let me know! In other words, give and take! Helping each other out! What do you think? Not bad huh?"

" ..." I said nothing. Should I believe this man?

" ... Kindaichi, this man is definitely shady. But we really do need some help." Ossan whispered to my ears

" Yeah... I supposed so" I nodded

" So, have we reached an agreement?" he asked

" Hm.. Yeah..." I said somehow half-hearted

" Okay then good luck for you! Find some good intel kay? I still have some investigation to do, soo CIAO !" sasayama-san said happily and leave us three again.

" A tragedy that occurred 25 years ago.. and something hidden in this folk museum.." I said repeating my own muddled thoughts

" But I wonder.. Was there really a tragedy?" Miyuki asked in disbelieve

" Even if there was, how can we know if it's related to spirited away?" Ossan asked making my head even heavier

" Ugh.. So many unanswered questions..." I mumbled

...

After the trio left the museum, the sun was already setting. So they decided to spend the nighttime in the inn which is Tachibana Inn. At the inn, kindaichi was determined to carry out a certain plan.

" So kindaichi, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Ossan asked me

" We're gonna find out more about the disappearance and Misa-chan. Not to forget about the tragedy from 25 years ago. But before that, there's something I want to get done tonight"

" Don't tell me... You're going to go there again?" Ossan guessed

" Correct.. It bothers me a lot..."

" What place is it Hajime-chan?"

" It's the folk museum! Sasayama-san said so too, I have a feeling something is hidden inside there."

" You're going .. now?" Miyuki asked concerned

" Yeah... I can't search every single corner if it's not now."

" You're planning to sneak in don't you?" Ossan guessed rightly again

" I might find something relataed to Misa... Please, uncle! Don't stop me!" I begged

" Who said I was stopping you? I'm gonna go with you! I can't let you tread on thin ice by yourself!"

" Uncle.. Thanks." I said relieved

" Hajime-chan.. me too"

" No Miyuki. You must stay here."

" He's right Nanase-kun. We can't involve you in any danger."

" B-But..."

" Don't worry! We'll be back fine! I promise you!" ( Oh really? *evil grin* )

" Ok... But please be careful.."

" Then it's decided. Let's go! You ready uncle?"

" Whenever you are!"

...

And finally the two of them decided to go the folk museum as planned. However...

" Uncle, now it's infiltration time!"

" Wait Kindaichi! Look over there!"

 _ **Damn!**_

" There's a guard.. I didn't think there's anthing impotant here." I huffed

" Now what should we do Uncle?"

" Leave the guard to me. I'll distract him and you'll sneak in"

" You.. sure?"

" Who do you think I am? I'm Inspector Kenmochi from police HQ! Just believe in me."

" All right. Good luck."

... and Ossan run to start his own plan. Suddenly, a voice of glass shattering heard by me.

 _ **That sound! Was that Uncle Kenmochi?!**_

The plan worked well, the police guard immidiately headed to the shattering voice to check some intruders. Meanwhile Kindaichi sneaked slowly to the museum. After entering, he investigate each corner of the place.. But he just can't find something odd or special.

" Overall is suspicious...but there isn't any one thing in particular. Was I wrong about this place? Was this all for nothing? Damn it!" I asked myself full of regret

Suddenly, my body feels so heavy, my head's going dizzy!

" Uhh... urgh" I grunt in dizziness starting to slide to the floor " W-what's going on?"

" My.. head.. hurts.." ... and soon I start to lose my conciousness...

...

My vision blacked, but I heard a sound, a girl's voice

" Kin.. ... kun!"

" Kinda... ichi... kun!"

 _ **Wh- Who's calling me?**_

I started to open my eyes, but it seems that it doesn't work too well.. All my vision is fuzzy, but I managed to see a teenage girl with blue stripes dress looking at me. She looks like begging me...

" Please... listen to me!"

 _ **Who..are you?**_

" Twilight... it.. Twiligh.. Island... save.. it!"

 _ **What...? I can't hear you... Speak louder...louder..**_

" Please... Kindaichi-kun.. There's no time left.. Twilight Island... please.."

And her voice trailed off from my ears as I sink into the slumber of darkness again..

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

Yo guys whatsupp? No reviews yet it's okay

But anyways here's the beginning from everything

To bad it's still a very long time before the 2 detectives meet so..

Be patient!

Next chapter is Detective Conan POV!

Read, review please! Love ya guys~

If you are wondering who speaks with kindaichi at the end of chapter... Can you guess it? ;)

Adios ~~ *spirited awayyy*


	4. Chapter 2: The collided two worlds

Chapter 2: The collided two worlds of detectives

...

The next day in Tachibana inn..

 **DETECTIVE CONAN POV**

" Ah! Vacation mornings sure feel great!" The adult detective yawned happily

" Oh, really?" Ran asked sarcasticly "You were the one saying, 'Lemme sleep for 5 more minutes~'. This isn't any different from being at home!"

" What are you saying? Relax as if you're at home.. That's what a vacation should be!"

" Geez dad.. Stop bickering!"

" Hmm? By the way, what happened to the kids?"

" Conan-kun and friends are continuing their investigation from yesterday."

" You mean the strange phenomenon? Geez, that kids are out of it. It's not like anything would happen on island this peaceful" ( If yes then what's the point of this game and fanfic idiot XD )

...

" All right! I'm gonna play and have lots of fun today!" Genta exclaimed happily

" You musn't genta-kun! The case beckons!"

" Yeah.. We decide we'd have fun after the case, right?" Ayumi said

" I knoooowww, but.. I can't take it any longger..." Genta whined

" Well.. I would like to play too but..." Mitsuhiko whined too

" Me too.." and Ayumi too... ( These kids ..)

 _ **Looks like they're getting bored of investigating.. Well I can't blame them. Even after searching all of yesterday, I found nothing. Oh well.. I guess I'll let them take a break.**_

" Hey you guys. You wanted to play right? Wanna do something now? We could relax for a while.. And while we're out, we can still investigate" I asked the trio with my famous smirk

" CONAN! THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Genta shouted

" Yeah! It's like killing two birds with 1 stone!" Mitsuhiko added

" Oh? You're awfully nice." Haibara said in a monotone tone

" If I force them, it won't help the investigation"

" You're like an elementry school teacher. Perhaps you're more suited to be a teacher than a detective?"

" Shuddup... You don't make any sense.."

" But shinichi idea is surely good! We're here on this beautiful island. We can vacation in the meantime!" Agasa laughed

" Hoorayy!" cheered the trio

" Hmm? Are you all going out?" asked a mysterious lady

" Huh? Who are you old lady?" Genta asked rather rudely

" I AM NOT an OLD LADY! I am the hotess of this Tachibana Inn, Tachinana Sanae ."

" Genta-kun.. we met her yesterday. You're so rude!" Mitsuhiko scolded his fellow friend

" Oh.. yeah.. Auntie, we're going to go out and play!"

" It's Sanae-san!"

" Same thing.."

" No it's not! It's very bad! OK, Try once more!"

" O-Okay..Sanae-san, we're going to go out and play.."

" Oh, really? That's wonderful!"

" Haha... she's a strange lady" Conan commented

" Oh yeah, if you're wondering around here, I have a favor to ask you kids"

" Auntie... I mean, Sanae-san! What did you want us to do?" I asked childishly

" it's about two guests who were staying right next to you. They suddenly disappeared. And they left a girl by herself. That's why.. If you see them, I want you to tell me."

" Suddenly disappeared..?" I asked confirming if my ears are still working fine

" Hey, could it be that? The phenomenon that prof was talking about?" Haibara asked me quite loudly making sanae-san jolted in surprise

" Hmm? You know? Of the people being spirited away rumors? If those rumors are true, I'm worried about those two.. I always thought the rumor was just a rumor.." She said sadly

 _ **Spirited away huh?...**_

" Oh yeah, we'll take care of it!" Ayumi said and the other kids agreed

" You sure? Weren't you about to play to your hearts' content?" I asked

" How can we play when someone in front of us needs help?!" They said together

" Since eveyone's in agreement, let's do it!" Agasa said

" Okay then.."

 _ **First of all, I need to get more details from Sanae-san about the girl that left alone.**_

" Excuse me, Sanae-san.. Where is the girl who left alone?" I asked again

" She went to the fol museum looking for her companions. Are you planning to see her?"

" Yeah.. It's for our investigation!"

" I-Investigation?" Sanae-san asked confused

" We are the detective boys!" The trio cheered

" All righty then.. Folk museum, let's go!" Conan said

" Whoo-hoo~~" the trio joined

... ( FINALLY THEY MEET! )

At the folk museum, conan and the others heard a teenage girl's voice shouting

" Hajime-chaaann! Where are you?! Where did they go..? Hajime-chan.. Inspector Kenmochi.. Answer ... Please.. I beg you, answer..." the girl pleaded with such sadness on her face

" This girl.. Is it the person Sanae-san was talking about?" Agasa asked looking at the girl symphaticly

" Seems so..." I said shorytly

" I feel sort of bad for her. Let's greet her quickly!" Ayumi suggest

" Say say young lady! Miss, you're staying at that inn, right?" I asked when I approach her.

" Eh..? yes that's true.. but.."

" Miss, are you looking for the two that mysteriously disappeared?"

" Huh? How do you know that?"

" I heard the story from the lady at the inn. We're going to help you!"

" To help me? Uhm.. who are you?"

" I'm... Edogawa conan. A detective" I introduced myself with the usual trademark grin

" D-Detective?"

" And we are the Detective Boys!" " We can solve all cases, no matter how complex!"

" Miss, please tell us the details!" Ayumi said

" B-But.." the girl stunned not sure what to say

" They may be small, but they're good! Could you please at least tell us what happened?" Agasa asked

After a few seconds thinking, the girl made up her mind.

" All right.. Please help me!"

" Okay, first, will you tell us your name?" I asked

" I'm Nanase Miyuki." ( I THANK THE GODS FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN )

" Miyuki-san.. Nice to meet you" I greeted " Sorry to be abrupt, but please tell us about your missing companions." I continued

" Y-yes.. The missing people are.. My childhood friend and classmate Kindaichi Hajime-chan and A police headquarters inspector, Inspector Kenmochi."

" .. Inspector? Miyuki-san, you're an acquaintance of that officer? Why did you come with a police officer to this island?"

" We got a letter from one of my junior high school classmates.. And it was written that a horrible case was about to occur here. We came to solve it before anything happened.."

" A horrible case..? What is this horrible case?" I questioned

" The letter didn't say... But once we arrived we understood. This horrible case is about mysterious disappearence. Hajime-chan and Kenmochi-san might be spirited away.. like Misa-chan."

" Who is this Misa-chan?"

" She's the one who sent the letter, Toba Misa-chan... When we arrived here, she was already spirited away."

" So hajime-chan and inspector went to the museum to investigate these mysterious disappearence, but.. even after the sun rose, they hadn't come back yet.."

" Why would they go here to investigate?"

" We heard from someone that this place was suspicious. That person said that there should be a hidden secret in there."

" Oh... that's why huh.."

" That story.. somehow bugs me." Haibara said so suddenly

 _ **Hmm? Did she noticed something?**_

" Haibara.. What's on your mind?"

" It's about Miyuki-san's classmate.. Kindaichi.. He investigated the disappearence with a police officer. He's just like a certain high school student detective I know." Haibara completed with a sarcastic tone

" Haha... Are you talking about me? But, I was wondering too.."

 _ **Kindaichi... who is he?**_

" Say Miyuki-san, what kind of person is your childhood friend, Kindaichi? Why is he investigating with an inspector?"

" Hajime-chan is grandson to famous detective Kindaichi Kousuke.."

" K- Kindaichi Kousuke's grandson?!" I yelled completely in shock. I wasn't expecting that at all

" Kindaichi Kousuke's grandson... What a surprise!" Hakase said continuing

" Who's that guy?" Genta asked in totally clueless

" What?! Kindaichi Kousuke! He solved many complicated cases in the past. A legendary detective!" Mitsuhiko explained

" Wow, what a cool guy!" Genta compliment

" My my, a rival has appeared? This is going to be fun.." Haibara smirked which I kinda hate it

" Idiot.. We're not here to have fun.."

 _ **But true, I'm excited now.. Kindaichi Kousuke's grandson, Kindaichi Hajime.. What's he like?**_

( Lemme answer! Stupid, perverted, but can be cool in certain times only XDDDD Don't get your hopes too high conan-chan! )

" Miyuki-san, do you have any other leads on the disappearence? Anything will be fine" I asked again

" Actually.. The man who told us about the museum also told us other stuffs too. He was a freelance writer by the name of Sasayama Tooru. He told us that the spirited away phenomenon are related to the tragedy from 25 years ago. The tragedy from when gold was discovered on Twilight Island."

" If it's about gold discovered 25 years ago, we heard about it too!" Genta said

" The legendary gold incident!" Mitsuhiko added

 _ **Hey hey... rather than the gold, the incident from 25 years ago is more important..**_

" Say Miyuki-san, what's this incident from 25 years ago related to the disappearence?"

" According to this journalist, the spirited aways are deeply linked to a case that happened here in the past. That case .. happened 25 years ago where a tragedy hits this island!"

" The tragedy from 25 years ago? Do you know anything about this tragedy?"

" Well... Actually, that's all I know. Sasayama-san also interrogated people, but the islanders kept saying they didn't know about it, so he was about to give up."

 _ **So the important facts were left unknown...**_

" Then we don't know anything. We don't have enough infos" Haibara concluded

" Yeah..."

" Why don't we walk around and ask the islanders?" Genta suggested

" No.. before that, we need to know more about the one who called Miyuki-san here and got involved in this.. Toba Misa!"

 _ **This Toba Misa should have information or some sort..**_

" Then, should we go to the gift shop where she lives and works?" Miyuki asked

" Miyuki-san, do you know where is this gift shop?"

" Yes.. I went there yesterday with Hajime-chan."

" Then, Miyuki-san will you please lead us there?" Hakase asked

" Okay then!"

... And the group departured to Twilight Lane

" Wow, so many gift shops!" Genta cheered

" Genta-kun don't get distracted!" Ayumi scolded

" So, Miyuki-san, where is the shop Misa-san work and live?"

" Over there. The name of the gift shop is Fukado." She said pointing a certain small shop

...

" Welco- .. Oh! Miyuki-san! Did you find Misa-chan?!" said a mysterious woman in the shop

" No, but about that..."

" Huh..? I don't see Kindaichi-kun or Kenmochi-san?"

" Actually... Both of them disappeared last night..."

" WHAT?! You mean... Those two were also spirited away?!"

" ..." _**Miyuki-san...**_

" But, how could this be... how even them..?"

" It's ok! Right now, we're all looking for them!" I said confidently

" Eh? And you are?" She asked me. It looks like she just realize we are standing there for a whole minute

" We are detective boys!" Mitsuhiko cheered

" You can count on us! We'll solve the case!" Ayumi said

" Detective boys? Oh.. Thanks. But you see.. This isn't the time to play detective." She said slighly with a scolding tone

" We know. We are serious." I said dead serious

" S-Serious..?" She asked somehow disbelieve our words

" Will you please tell us? They're also worried about Misa-chan. They can't ignore her." Agasa said

" I'd also appreciate it if you'd help them. Please, Ryouko-san!" Miyuki begged making the woman finally approve

" All right.. I'll tell you what I know.. I'll start from introduction. My name is Hamada Ryouko. I work here with Misa-chan."

" Ryouko-san, sorry to rush into things, but can you fill us in?" I asked

" Yes.. What would you like to know?"

" Firstly, what was Misa-san like?"

" She was a serious, hard-working girl. Everyone liked her. Apparently her mother was from this island. That was the reason she came here."

" Then.. Is she living with her mom?"

" No. I heard her mother passed away a long time ago."

" Okay then. Could you tell us more about this Fukado store?"

" Misa-chan, the manager, and I are the only employees."

" The store opened when the manager moved here. I think it's about 10 years ago.."

" By the way.. Is the manager here?" Miyuki asked

" No, he's delivering cleaned clothes while looking for her."

" Wooww! He's a store manager and works as a dry cleaner?" I asked childishly

" Yes. He started recently. He likes challenging himself by trying new things."

" Kindaichi-san went to the museum. That's where he disappeared." I said to her

" So, those two were spirited away at folk museum? Does that mean it's related to the disappearence?"

" We can't say that yet. That why we're investigating. Do you happen to know anything about the folk museum?"

" Even if you ask me.. I only know that it was built where the coal mine used to be."

" I see... Ryouko-san.. Let me ask you one more thing. Do you know anything about the tragedy 25 years ago?"

" The tragedy 25 years ago..?" She asked back looking confused

" No I don't. I only came here 2 years ago, so I'm not familiar with the past." She continued

" Then, is there anyone else who would know about it?"

" Hm... Oh yeah! I heard the owner of the inn has lived here a long time!"

" Owner of the inn.. Are you referring to Tachibana Sanae?" I asked smirking

" Boy.. You know her?"

" Yeah. We're staying at her inn!"

" Then I guess talking to her would be faster."

" Okay! Thanks for telling us a lot!"

" I'm glad to be able to help... Good luck, little detectives!" She said waving goodbye to us

...

" Hmm.. Now I think we head back to the inn and talk to Sanae-san." I said and everyone agreed as we all walk back to our inn. At the inn..

" Oh! Sanae-san is infront the inn!" Ayumi cheered

 _ **Yeah.. It's her. Why is she out here? She looked troubled...**_

" Sanae-san, is something wrong?" I asked startling her

" Oh kids! There's been a terrible incident! It's bad!" She panicked

" Terrible inciddent? What happened?"

" A... A... A body was discovered! The body of a young girl was discovered!"

" The body of a young girl?!" _**What the hell?!**_

" I thought it might be the girl who was staying at our inn.. Huh..? You're..!" She cut off her sentence after seeing miyuki- san.

" I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry" Miyuki said making Sanae-san looked so relieved

" T- Thank goodness! I was really worried!"

" Sanae-san! The body that was discovered..." I said

" Oh, right! It seems as though she fell from the top of the lighthouse. They're not sure wheter it's an accident or a suicide... Oh my!What am I saying to you children.." looks likeshe regretted what she said

" That girl.. couldn't possibly her, right..?" Haibara asked making me think the worst possibilities

" M-Misa-chan..? No way!" Miyuki said covering her mouth in horror

" Miyuki-san! Let's go!"

 _ **This bad feeling..**_

" Eh...? O-okay.."

" We're coming too!" the detective boys said

" No! You guys stay here!" I snapped

" It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to go~!" Ayumi pouts

 _ **Geez! Listen to me! I don't want you to see a dead body!**_

" Hey... Isn't there something else we should do before going there?" Haibara asked them

" Something.. else?" they wondered

" We need to tell this to Detective Mouri. We can go later." Haibara answered her own question

" I see.. That's a good idea!"

" Let's hurry and tell him!"

" Conan-kun, we'll catch up soon!" and soon the trio ran to find uncle kogoro

" Now, leave the children to me. You go." Haibara ordered me and followed the kids

" Thanks haibara.."

" I'll go too!" Proffesor volunteered.

" OK! Let's hurry!"

 _When I heard a young girl's body had been found at the lighthouse... I ran there with Miyuki-san. " Don't tell me it's Misa-chan?!".. That thought passed through my mind countless times as I rushed there. And when we arrived, we saw with our own eyes.. That horrible posssibility, the moment it became a reality.._

" Th-That's...!" Miyuki stopped when she saw the figure lying still on the ground "... MISA-CHAN!" as she shouted in horror, I clicked my tongue

 _ **Damn it!**_

 _There... was the body of the girl they had known as "Misa-chan" never will open her eyes again.. It was her body.._

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

Hello again! XD

I did a fast update this time

Just telling you that 30rd June I'll be goin to Malaysia for 10 days

I don't think I can continue that time so I'll make as much as possible now.

Tomorrow will be last update before hiatus 10 days!

I hope you guys liked this fic!

And one more... Can you guess the killer's identity for this murder case?

Who killed Toba Misa? Answer in review and why?

I'll reply if you're right XDD

Kindaichi is fine so don't worry! I'll make his part on the next chapter.

Find out the mystery of Twilight Island soon guys! Jaa ne~ *poof*


End file.
